Nearly There But Its Still Far
by mais.CAPITALS
Summary: Susan's having these strange dreams that mysteriously wake her up and plauge her mind her throughout the day.Will she see it in the end?Set a short while before TLB.
1. The Dream

/a.n/disclaimer:i own nothing of C.S Lewis's great works.

The place was silent. The leaves rustled but did not make so much as a sound. Her breath came out in short gasps although she had no inkling as to why. She only knew the calmness of this beautiful paradise. All other thoughts were put out. The trees with its glistening emerald shine, shone in the bright light and although the light was so ,very bright, she found she could still see. The pools of water surrounding her shone just as bright. Some were a turquoise-blue , others ocean-like with depths so deep, she felt that in order to reach its bottom , you'd have to drown first.

She walked on , taking in the scenery. The magnificence of this place touched her all the way to her bones. She did not realize but she could not even think of anything. Not her family, memories of herself, indeed, if she thought about herself , she would have found she forgotten what her own face looked like. She kneeled down , beside a pool of water that appeared to be calling her. The pool was clear and as she peered into it , she could vaguely make out a face framed by locks of black hair looking curiously back at her.

And then came a great roar, seemingly from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. And all of a sudden as it had always happened before , the brightest of all bright lights shone and she awoke , just like the first time and all the times afterwards , shivering again in a cold sweat .Be it from pleasure or fear she had no idea.

Susan awoke with a start. She looked about in confusion. "A dream," she breathed out. "Just a dream." As she calmed herself down , she shifted her eyes to every detail of her room as though to make sure that it was really there. She jumped when she heard a sniffle. "Lucy!" she hissed , angry at being caught out so easily. However Lucy was asleep and her eyes were peacefully closed in bliss. Her lips moved mouthing "Aslan!Oh,Aslan!" In great happiness. Susan frowned in annoyance . Again with that silly game! Then again , she really couldn't blame Lucy ,if anybody were to be faulted it was Peter and Edmund. At their age! If only they hadn't encouraged Lucy. She went to America with Mother and Father only to come back to find Lucy in a fuss all over some game. Talking Animals, a lion and some king. Cas-pin? Whatever it was , anyone's expect her to end the charade already. It had already been 2 years. She was already half way to her adulthood! As a teenager, Lucy ought to know better. "A young adult," Susan hastily corrected herself. "It sounds much better."

Susan tugged on the blanket lying loosely about her. She rolled herself in it so tightly until she nearly could not breathe. But she was comfortable. Strangely enough , the suffocating situation only made her feel a little more at ease rather than discomfort as expected. She moved about awkwardly in the folds of the blanket. "Ouch, oh for As-"She began but suddenly stopped when her neck suddenly cracked. What was she about to say that was snatched? Asl-there! Again! She couldn't remember the last of the word-no, name. t was strange it was a name. She knew that much , it was accompanied with a silver of a feeling Susan felt to be guilt.

It dawned upon her…Aslan. The name gave her a thrilling feeling. It also gave her a cowardly one that made her knees go slack and her heart race. She was certain she'd heard that name before. Was it by Lucy? She spoken of that thing, hadn't she? Susan slowly closed her eyes, ohh-that name! It made her feel all out-of-control as though she was driving a car but not steering the wheel. Whoever it was , Susan would find that person. With the last of that, her eyelids really did droop this time and she drifted back to sleep.

Susan's head felt heavy. The room was too bright for her. She lifted her head up although it took up a great deal of was still asleep. A small smile stealing across her younger sister's face. Her eyes were blissfully closed and her fair hair framed her heart-shaped features. Susan only smiled with a blank mind as she noticed all for a moment , it had seemed as though the blankets were a beautiful red-and-gold patched quilt and Lucy's face looked grand and bed wasn't just a bed but a ornately carved four-poster with gems embedded in its posts.

Susan blinked and saw the only similarity being Lucy. "I'm going nutty." she mumbled.


	2. The Conversation

/a.n/enjoy and review!

disclaimer;i won nothing of C.S Lewis's.

As she bathed and dressed and made breakfast , the only that kept Susan truly occupied was her dream. For over a fortnight she had been having the same one , always ending when a roar sounded. "It needs me," a voice whispered. Susan was too frightened to entertain the idea that voice might actually be coming from her heart. "Narnia needs me," it whispered. Or did she whisper? Susan felt very frightened and confused.

She exhaled. "Easy ,Su. If its not there , it isn't real." she said , meaning the words to herself only. "Says you," Edmund appeared suddenly in the doorway of the kitchen. "Stop taking the mic-forget it." Susan snapped , irritated. "Su, just because its not there doesn't mean it isn't real." Edmund stated. Susan turned to face Edmund , waiting for clarification. None came , Edmund just looked at her intently waiting for her reply. They stood just looking at each other until Edmund turned and went on his way as though he said those words to everyone everyday.

"Really? So what'd the poor sod do?" Peter asked, leaning forwards towards his brother. A sympathetic expression playing on his features.

"Well , you'll never believe but…"Edmund abruptly stopped when he saw Susan leaning against the doorway to the living room , her eyes locked onto both of them.

"Why ,hello! Eavesdropping is wrong , you know. They haven't changed the law anytime recently."

Edmund narrowed his eyes , his voice laced with hurtful sarcasm , even though he really did not mean to hurt Susan with his words.

Susan stepped into the room , ignoring his words , and said in a high-pitched voice "Oh , no…please do go on."

"It wouldn't interest you, just some chap both Peter and I know." Edmund answered warily eyeing his sister.

"But it might" Susan replied , pacing around.

"It's Narnia again , isn't it?" she questioned with the air of a person of who had many times dealt with this before.

"When will you learn?" she continued.

"Its time to forget," the last was said angrily.

"But did you really , Su?" Peter softly asked.

He had been quiet for most of his part but now he looked at her with pained eyes.

"Did you really?"

he addressed her but not truly asking for an answer.

As Susan turned to face her elder brother , the impact of his words crash. Did she really? A flood of memories threatened to overwhelm her but she held steady and said in a wooden voice ,

"Its just a silly game , grow up."

She turned her back on her two brothers and left the room.

The days passed and the tension in the house grew. Peter and Edmund did not address Susan very much and when they did, it was in a cautious tone. Their mother fortunately did not press the matter and tactfully ignored it all. Lucy was a different story , she was deeply affected by it all and turned to her sister for an answer. Susan , however did not say anything but primly shake her head. At the bottom of her heart , Susan privately thought she might burst if she spoke. The boys sighed when they saw this and beckoned Lucy into Ed's room. As Susan passed , Lucy's voice rang out sounding dismayed ,

"She didn't really?"

"She did."

"What can we do , Peter?

She's gone." Edmund's voice sounding somber reached her ears. Where had she heard such a tone from Edmund before? she wondered. Of course! In Tashba-no, she would not go there. It never happened , anyway. Susan was jolted from her thoughts when she heard Peter.

"Perhaps for now. Stay strong , you two. Don't look so sad ,Su. She'll see it , one day." Peter replied.

"We'll try. But Aslan knows its hard." Edmund said quietly. Susan peered into the room. Peter was sitting at the edge of the bed with one arm around Lucy. Edmund was standing ,his back against the wall facing them. His arms were crossed and his face was a mask of emotions. Discomfort took up majority of it. "Why'd she have to forget though?" Edmund asked his brother. Lucy looked up to see her brother reply. "Why do any of us do the things we do?" Peter answered with a sad , bitter smile.

As she crept upstairs , Susan pondered on all she heard. Narnia ,Narnia ,the name lightly brushed on the surface of her mind. She thought of what Edmund had said "Aslan knows it hard." Who was this Aslan and how did it come by so strong as to even replace God in Edmund's heart? At this thought , the sound of a roar sounded in her head. It sounded so real , she gasped and was genuinely startled.


	3. Dinner with the family

/a.n/I've enjoyed writing this so far and i hope you've enjoyed reading it. :)

disclaimer:I own nothing.

Aslan. All over again, that giddy feeling, the thrilling fear. Susan sighed and reached for the mashed potatoes. "Pass the salt, will you, dear?" Father asked. "Thank you," as Susan passed the small bottle. It was steak and potatoes tonight, courtesy of Mrs. Pevensie in celebration of the holidays. Lucy was the only one who was still at school, the other three all of whom had already graduated .Peter was working and Edmund had found a job recently .Susan, herself, was trying to find a job without much success as it was not very proper for a young lady to work although the war had already ended and made it clear women could indeed hold down by themselves, thank you very much. Susan suddenly chuckled remembering the expression on the face of the first person she approached for a job.

"What's that? Is that a chuckle, I hear? Why, our proper little lady is chuckling!" her father playfully said. Her mother rolled her eyes and joked "Why, yes! It appears to be! Chuckling! At your age!"

Her parents who were so used to prim and proper daughter made at joke at her expense. By now her siblings were laughing along, a loud, happy sound. Edmund was grinning like a madman and Lucy giggling as she had never before. Susan cut herself a small, tight smile. "Oh yes, because its so funny." she inwardly thought. All she did was chuckle! Honestly! "I'm sorry, Su." Lucy apologized. "It's just that you haven't even smiled in such a long while."

When they recovered enough, dinner resumed.

"My boys, what are you talking of so excitedly there?" Father asked curiously at his two sons gesture wildly and speak rapidly in their eagerness to get the words out.

"It must be good. Share it." Their mother chimed in.

"Oh, its nothing." Edmund replied hastily, red-faced. "Just rot."

"If its rot," Susan softly but clearly spoke." Then it must be Narnia." She glanced up.

Her parents looked bewildered as expected. Peter was staring at her in shock, his fork half-way to his mouth. Lucy's eyes were rapidly welling up and Edmund looked both furious and as though someone had punched him in the stomach.

"Su, that's not true." Lucy was desperately trying to convince her sister in a last-ditch attempt.

"Lu…you know that it was just a game. A game we had lots of fun playing as kids. But we're all grown up now. Why don't you just give it a rest?" her eyes boring into her sister's.

"Because its not!" Lucy retorted.

"That's what you think and I'm afraid its not true...." Susan gently said. "Forget Narnia. Leave all those lies." "No, she won't." Peter angrily started. "Stop it, Su. If you have to doubt Narnia, then doubt. But don't make Lucy doubt, too."

With those words, Lucy looked up at Susan and clearly spoke "Peter's right, you're the one who's really living a lie."

Upon hearing that, Susan rushed out of the room and ran all the way to the comfort of her bed.

From the comfort of her bed, Susan could hear Mother sternly ask" What was that all about, Peter?"

Peter answered-something Susan could not hear.

"Lucy, dear, go; fetch your sister." her father firmly said. "Su?" The door opened and Lucy peered into the dark room , her eyes valiantly fighting back tears.

"Go away." Susan hoarsely felt Lucy's small hands rub the small of her back in tiny, soothing .When she felt it up to it, Susan sat up and awkwardly thanked. She hadn't noticed it till then but tears were hanging off Lucy's nose. "Oh, Lu." Susan brokenly said and hugged her sister .They stayed that way for a while till Susan broke the silence by saying "Im sorry but truly there is no such place as don't on. There is no lion called Aslan. Its just your imagination."

Lucy with a broken heart that reflected in her eyes however bravely said, "No, where you're wrong. There is such a place called Narnia. Both Peter and Edmund know that and so do you." Saying this, she hugged her sister tightly and abruptly let go.

"Come on.... .they're waiting for us." She cut a small, playful smile even as tears coursed down her cheeks."Wait." Susan called, pulling her hand." Can't go down this way." she joked and wiped Lucy's eyes and then, her own." You didn't really forget did you, Su?"Lucy whispered as her eyes met her sister's.

REVIEW!


	4. Passing of the days

/chapter 4/

The days passed by so quickly that at times Susan found that she could not remember what she had even done the day before. It was all probably the same thing though. Parties(_have you gone to David's?_),

Boys (_look, at her acting so smutty!_), lipstick_(oh my! How darling this is!) , _shopping_ (that blouse looks so fetching!) _and more parties. She arrived home late one night after going to _the_ party of _the_ season , Derek Hick's. Peter had gotten an invitation and so had Edmund but both refused on the grounds that Lucy hadn't. So Susan went with her group of friends(she would have anyway even if her brothers were going) all of them looking smashing if she could say so herself. Susan was naturally the best-looking with her heavy , black hair and smooth curves. And with her new fur gown , it was hard not to stare at her beauty.(And that she was very aware of.)She had danced all night with the man himself , Derek Hicks. Susan smiled hazily , feeling a little tipsy. Had that last drink been a little too much? She thought as she nearly tripped over Mother's high heels "Su?" the lights flickered to life and Peter appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "It's nearly midnight." he said incredulously. "I know." Susan tried to answer but instead slurred her words out. "You're drunk!" he said disgustedly. Peter helped her up the flight of stairs and brought her a cup of hot tea. She tried to thank him but slurred again. Peter watched her with concern and when she finished it , took the cup back. "Thank you." she once more tried to thank her brother. He simply shook his head and closed the door.

Darkness. "Yes, darkness." Susan thought fuzzily and laid her head down , hoping for a better morning.

Susan walked slowly to savor the feel of each step. It appeared to her that her time here was precious and slowly running out the way a hourglass turned was. The sands of time were quickly falling , Susan only able to just barely hang on to them. She was barefoot and her hands ran over the smooth surface of each tree bark .A leaf fell to the ground and promptly bloomed into a miniature tree. Susan watched, transfixed as the small tree grew even tinier leaves. "Ohh…"she exhaled , amazed by the sight. She glanced back up , readying herself for the rest of the journey. She wasn't even so sure as to when her journey would end. "Susan" a wild voice called out. She looked about her. No one was there. "Susan!" the voice called again , louder this time. She looked far ahead , finding that she could look as to how far she wanted. If she focused. There. A magestic lion stood proudly , head raised high at the very end. Or as far of the end as Susan could see. It seemed here forests went on and on. _Perhaps for ever? _she thought , shuddering. "Susan , daughter of Eve ,come." the lion spoke inn its wild , stern voice. "No ,I…I can't." she replied, terrified of what the lion might do to her. "Daughter , have you lost all hope?" he asked sadly , shaking his golden mane. he brought up and down a padded paw. Susan could not help but look in horror. How big his paw was! How much bigger , would his claws be? How much sharper! "Susan , dear. Come. Let me rid you of all your fears." he gently said. Susan opened her mouth only to find to her shock that no voice came out. She could not answer. The lion looked at her with sorrowful eyes. "Susan , have you lost all hope?" he repeated his question. Susan began to feel as though she was being pulled to someplace else. They looked at each other , Susan felt distorted. Her sight was becoming blurry. "Remember , dear daughter." He whispered and left. "No , wait!" Susan wanted to cry out. But the ground was swallowing her up. Its musky , earthy smell was overwhelming her senses. Everything was becoming dark. Susan groped around , blindly. Her heart in her mouth , Susan wrenched her eyes open and began to scream.

A/N:Im not sure on how to continue.So reviews would be incredibly appreciated!!I totally need reviews,i have no idea on how to go on.Tell me is my fanfic any good or is it bad?


	5. The Awkward Date

Susan felt uneasy.She sat in the corner of her booth,her side uncomfortably leaning on the wall.Her friend's excited chatter sounded far-away and soft to her ears.She looked out of the window , imagining for some unknown reason lush hills and a beautiful blue sky.It was a far cry from the present where stormy , black clouds hovered imperiously over the land.It was stiflingly hot in the room and the constant pushing was unbearable.Susan very much felt like standing up and running away but her actions would surely raise eyebrows and she did not need that.Not right now.Not anytime.And so,she sat sullenly there.She stared morosely at the window,unseeingly.Waking up from that horrible nightmare,the past two nights ago made her feel all feverish over again.It was an awful feeling.It made her insides all warm and as though they were burning over a fire.

Then..."Pevensie,"Adam,a handsome,fair-haired boy stood over at the end of the table."Care for a drink?"Susan looked at him,flattered by his attention but also wary.So many boys had already vied for her affections.Edmund often looked on when she brought her beaus home.He would frown disappointingly.Peter would merely glare warningly.

"Yes,I will,thank you."She accepted Adam's offer and made to stand up.He offered his hand and she gently placed hers in his as her friends gaped.He lead her to a rather lonely and secluded booth."Hot chocolate,perhaps?"he asked,smiling at her.Susan's heart flipped."Yes,why not?"she answered,breathless.As he left to order the drinks,Susan distracted herself by thinking Adam.He was undoubtedly Finchley's best-looking man.No one was more charming,more handsome than Adam Forestter.He was also a year older than Susan,making him Peter's age.

Adam came back,looking as dashing as ever in his jacket and casual tie.He held two steaming cups of hot chocolate in his hands.Just then,as he was carefully setting the cups down,Peter,Edmund and Lucy came in.They looked,surprised at Susan's presence and Susan gave them a small smile in greeting.A tight-lipped one , of course.Lucy cheerfully waved but both her brothers were stoic and only gave brief smiles in return.They took a table,not too far from Susan's.

"So,Susan..."Adam began,his words already drawing a crowd of eavesdroppers,namely Susan's friends.Peter,Edmund and Lucy were too although they tried to look incomspicious."Yes?"she answered,stirring her drink."Any plans for the holidays?"he asked."No,not really.Just trying to get a job."she replied."A job?"he looked astounded."That's no job for a girl!"Susan began to feel irritated.Was he another Mr.Tarny?Refusing to give her a job on the grounds that ladies should be home in the kitchens?How dated!Did'nt he know it was perfectly normal to have a job?Men had all the time!Susan(or tried to) calmly answered,"No,i mean,really,why not?"Adam seemed to have realised that he may have gone over the line and smoothly said,"Yes,why not?"The rest of the conversation went by awkwardly, what with Susan giving short and terse replies to his advances.

In the end,as they both got up to leave,Adam gave her some rot about having another go.Susan nodded,not caring anymore as long as he went.Susan walked home alone , wondering if her siblings heard all of her conversation. 


	6. Hollow Memories

/A/N/Usual Disclaimer.

Eustace was due to come tomorrow for a visit. Aunt Alberta had called Mother demanding her son visit the next day(a visit that was suddenly brought to the next day when it was planned for weeks later.)Apparently according to Eustace, it was of the utmost importance. Of course Mother had agreed although doubtful.

So Eustace arrived the next day. He didn't tell beforehand but brought along a friend, Jill Pole. A scraggly girl whose long blond hair fell about messily. Eustace looked messier as well.(Compared to last year, that was.)His hair was untidy and his shirt untucked yet overall, he looked more pleasant and not so nasty.

Susan was out the morning the morning they arrived. She was out shopping in the next town while her siblings went to pick the two up at the train station. Susan came home that evening,ladden with heavy bags, full of the new season's latest clothes. She struggled to carry them all up the stairs. At the second landing, she paused outside the boy's room to catch her breath. She could see clearly from where she was into the room(as well as earshot of).(However, they couldn't see her. Susan straightened and peered into the room. Lucy was crying, her cheeks stained by her tears. A blond girl was comforting her, rubbing her back.Peter and Edmund did not help to comfort Lucy,no,they were crying too. Their eyes red-rimmed as they shook their heads to try clear the tears. Eustace's Adam's apple was bobbing up and down as he too,cried."Caspian?!Dead!?"Lucy wailed openly. Susan's heart wrenched apart at those words.Dead?She sank to her knees as she valiantly tried to regain control. She was not crying, she was blocking. Blocking out memories of her and Narnia.She and Caspian. The Talking Beasts.Aslan.All hollow memories now. Just for show without its meaning anymore. For how long Susan sat still there, she didn't know. In the end, she closed her eyes to wish it all away.

Susan opened her eyes. She was sitting in the middle of a forest. The leaves were not green,however.It was orange. The colour of fall. Of Autumn. Tears ran hot and fast down her face, blurring her vision."Susan,"A voice whispered. It was Caspian. He walked towards her,gracefully.His toes only very lightly pressed against the ground. He was dressed in fine garb, that immediately made her look down to see what she was wearing. To her embarassment,she was wearing a gray dress, tattered and frayed at its hems."Caspian,"she replied, his name coming naturally to her lips. She tried to take astep forward, but to her horror realized her feet were too heavy! They had been(without her noticing) shackled in thick,black,heavy chains. She tried again but instead fell forward, her arms flailing."Caspian!"she cried."Caspian!"this time, more frantic,more panicked."I can't help you." He said flatly." You don't believe anymore, stretching a hand towards that she could not grasp, every time she tried to, he seemed to get further. In a last ditch attempt, she lunged forward but fell to her knees into the soft ,brown grass. Tears now blinded her, they did not just blur her anymore but completely obscured her vision. "Susan, you have to believe." he put his arms around her and gently rocked her."No,"she gritted her teeth against the tears."Its too painful."She wailed,her heart was now truly tearing itself into pieces.Caspian cupped his hands around her face and showed her the blue sky above. "Susan,please you have to-"his words were cut off by a roar then.

Susan opened her eyes for the second time.She was back on the landing.Nothing had changed.No time had passed.Lucy was still wailing her heart out in the room.Susan slowly got up and dragged herself into her room,pulling her bags behind her.As the last bag scraped its way into the room,she shut the door.Had anyone peered into the roomn at that time,they would have seen a shattered Susan throw herse3lf unto the bed.But no one did and the door simply shut with a click.

/A/n/Yeah!Its up!Review please!


	7. An Uneasy Sleep

Disclaimer-The usual. This does not belong to me.

/A.N/This will be a short chapter. Really short. Its just laying the basis down for the next a few weeks after Eustace left.

_Chapter 7 -An Uneasy Sleep_

Susan tossed and turned in her bed. The room was entirely too hot for her liking. Too hot. Her face flushed, remembering the way Adam had grabbed her in a passionate kiss the day before. She might not like Adam but she sure liked his kisses, even if they were a little inappropriate. Quite unfortunately however, Peter had ruined the moment by punching him in the face. Her face warmed all over again, remembering how she had shouted at Peter, calling him every name in the book afterwards. She felt guilty. But not enough to accept his way of apology, an invitation to an evening with the Professor and Aunt Polly. The professor was sweet, if a little bit strange in Susan's opinion.

They had probably spent the evening discussing Narnia! She stifled at derisive snort so as to not wake Lucy but honestly! She had, on occasion, overheard them. She had mocked them then but now...well, did the professor believe as well? The thought was absurd and Susan was doubtful but it was plausible. Her eyes searched out the only bright spot in the room. The window besides Lucy's bed that illuminated her sleeping sister. As usual, Lucy's sleeping expression was serene and at the same time happy. Of course. Lucy's heart for a second felt envious of Lucy's natural displacement. Being happy was normally a facade one had to fake but not for Lucy. Laughing was as effortless as ; it was overtaken by guilt and relief. Relief at that at least something had not changed since the news of Caspian's...passing. The days afterward had been very strange indeed with her siblings looking morose and miserable and everybody tip-toeing for some reason.

But that was then and now is now. And Susan intended to make the most of it. Firstly by not paying any mind to her sibling's ravings. Peter had even shaken her once! In a fit of frustration at his sister's voluntary blindness, he had stridden across the room and shook her violently. Susan had been gripped by fear and an odd feeling of expectation. She didn't know why but she expected more. She wanted more. She stared, terrified at her older brother but then he had come to his senses and she , Peter tried to apologise but she was gone.

She was restless, going through all those memories and they weren't helping. So in the end, she pulled out a notebook from her dresser and began to write.

/A.N/And I'm down with another again!yay!Okay now....you review.


	8. That Day

Disclaimer-None belongs to me.

/A.N/Here you !!

Chapter 8-That Day/The End

Susan opened the front door. It was pouring outside, who could it be? Two policeman stood, both looking grim and sorry.

"Ms Pevensie?" One asked.

"That's me," she replied faintly.

"We regret to inform you that your parents and siblings have died in a trai..."

But Susan was no longer listening. Her heart didn't seem to race the way they did in novels,no,instead it seemed to give out,her knees simply went slack,her breathing became suddenly heavy and she collapsed with a breathless , "NO!"

In her dead faint, Susan opened her eyes. She was in the forest again, this time it was simply, there was no other word for it,dead. The trees were bare and the ground, hard and damp. The pools were all empty and drained. She could see a shallow hole where the once-bottomless pool was. Susan's heart broke. It was insane and absurd and physically impossible but this place was real, she could feel it. All those dreams weren't dreams, they were real and her heart knew it. It had to be, for hearts tell the truth and nothing could hurt more than it right now. What else could cause such pain but a heart?She should have should have known,guilt ate her heart and the great sadness was a heavier burden than any other she had ever known.

"Susan. Dear daughter." the Great voice that Susan had awaited for so long to hear spoke. Susan turned and ran. Ran to Aslan, into his world once again. And in his presence, the air shifted and the trees bore leaves as the water swirled in itself again. She wept. Wept for all the years, all those days she had lived out like a sentence. Like years of burden she had forced unto herself. "Let me go," She sobbed. "Let me go with you."

"Nay, dear one," Aslan stared at her with sad eyes. "You know what you must do" and he gently moved her towards one of the pools. It was deeper than any other and clearer than all. Susan nodded tearfully before walking over and kneeling in front of it. Knowing what she had to do, her eyes welled up .No,she told herself. For Aslan. For Peter. For Ed. For Lucy. And...and for me. She leaned forward,closed her eyes and pushed,

Falling. Into the pool. Into Aslan's country. Susan's eyes flickered for a moment before closing and then, falling into the deepest slumber of all. Death.

And in another world, the land where she had never truly called home, a young woman breathed her last.

In another world, a lost queen finally saw. Saw what she had been missing all along.

.................................................

........................................

..............................

..............

..............The End

/A.N/Its over!Finally!I'm both elated and I'll do another? ;) REVIEW IF YOU LIKE.I've been very calm about not getting reviews!


End file.
